La leyenda de la princesa de fuego
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: NALU (One-shot, AU)- Érase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, una princesa entusiasmada por su primer viaje a lomos de un dragón. Lo que la princesa no sospechaba, es que aquel primer vuelo la ponía rumbo a su destino...Una profecía tan antigua como el tiempo.


¡Hola después de muuuucho tiempo! Tras haber estado mucho tiempo inactiva, aquí os dejo este fic que escribí para MeyKilmister. Aunque lo escribí hace tiempo (un año o así, pero me ha dado vergüenza subirlo hasta ahora :$) es posible que contenga spoilers del manga de Fairy Tail, aunque sea un AU, hay algunas cosas que las he sacado de lo que pasa en la serie, de manera que aquí queda mi advertencia: CAUTION, SPOILERS.

Una vez dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo :3

¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Hiro Mashima por una buena causa.

* * *

 **La leyenda de la princesa de fuego**

Lucy Heartfilia abrió los ojos antes de que los primeros rayos del sol llegaran a rozar la ventana de sus aposentos. Había estado esperando a que llegara aquel día durante toda la semana y la emoción apenas le había dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche, tal y como comprobaron con disgusto las doncellas que tuvieron que disimular las sombras violetas que sonreían bajo sus ojos. Una vez hubieron terminado de prepararla, la muchacha se tomó unos minutos para contemplarse en el espejo antes de salir. El uniforme le quedaba como un guante y sonrió, satisfecha.

Flanqueada por sendos guardias, avanzó a paso veloz por el gran pasillo del palacio hasta llegar a su destino: Una amplia terraza que asomaba al patio donde todos los habitantes del reino de Fiore, que aplaudieron y saludaron efusivamente cuando Lucy se asomó por la barandilla, agitando la mano en el aire girando suavemente la muñeca mientras mantenía alzado el dedo meñique. Se moría de ganas de gritar de júbilo, pero se contuvo: No sería decoroso dada su posición.

Se colocó junto a sus padres y Layla la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Jude, por su parte, la miró con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto hoy? No pasa nada si estás asustada, podemos retrasarlo días, meses, años…— Su mujer le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

— No te preocupes, cariño: Está preparada. A fin de cuentas, es hija tuya.

Jude Heartfilia suspiró y sonrió, haciéndole una seña al mayordomo que aguardaba pacientemente a sus espaldas. Este le tendió un cofre de plata en el que reposaba una insignia dorada sobre un lecho de terciopelo rojo. Volviéndose hacia la multitud, el hombre alzó las manos pidiendo silencio y comenzó a hablar:

— Hoy es un día de dicha para la familia Heartfilia y, como soberanos de nuestro pueblo, hemos querido compartirlo con todos vosotros. Yo, Jude Heartfilia, rey de Fiore, proclamo a mi hija, la princesa Lucy Heartfilia, miembro del honroso cuerpo de jinetes que desde hace siglos ha velado por la seguridad de nuestro amado reino. Por la presente, autorizo a que, en este día dichoso, realice su primer despegue.

Tras pronunciar su discurso, el rey tomó la insignia del cofre y la colocó con parsimoniosos y estudiados gestos en la pechera del uniforme de Lucy.

— Sobre el corazón te coloco la insignia de los jinetes reales, ¿juras llevarla con orgullo y no manchar jamás su nombre?

— Lo juro. — Respondió la princesa con solemnidad.

A un gesto del rey, los trompetistas dieron la señal y las puertas de los establos se abrieron. Un rugido atronador cruzó el aire instantes antes de que una inmensa silueta rojiza batiera sus alas y se posara con elegancia sobre la terraza.

— Bienvenida a la hermandad de los jinetes de dragón: Fairy Tail. —Sonrió el capitán Laxus.

La princesa corrió hacia su dragón y abrazó su hocico antes de colocar un pie en el estribo y encaramarse hábilmente sobre él.

— Vamos allá.

Por toda respuesta, el animal emitió un suave ronroneo y extendió las alas, dispuesto a coger carrerilla. Los guardias despejaron el camino y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, princesa y dragón se elevaron hacia las nubes.

Los reyes observaron cómo su hija se alejaba en su primer viaje con el corazón henchido de orgullo. Cuando al fin perdieron su silueta de vista, dieron orden de abrir las puertas del palacio a los habitantes del reino para que diera comienzo el banquete.

* * *

El viento agitaba su melena rubia e inundaba sus pulmones. Ascendieron hasta que las casas de Fiore parecían juguetes de madera a sus pies y, entonces, el dragón estabilizó su vuelo. La brisa acariciaba las mejillas de la chica, que notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, desbocado como estaba por la emoción. Abrió los brazos en cruz y dejó escapar el grito de júbilo que tanto le había costado retener en la terraza.

La preparación había sido dura. Durante mucho tiempo había tenido que entrenar duramente noche y día, sin permitir ni una sola vez que la vieran cansada o derrotada: Después de lo mucho que le costó convencer a su padre para que la aceptara entre las filas de los jinetes de dragón tenía que demostrarle que era merecedora del puesto. El entrenamiento del anciano Makarov era duro, pero justo. Poryuska, la doctora real, había tenido que curar muchas heridas con discreción para que el rey no se enterara.

Pero el entrenamiento había tenido su parte buena. Los jinetes de Fairy Tail tenían que tener cuatro características fundamentales: Valor, Fuerza, Sabiduría y Corazón. Pero por encima de aquello, era necesaria la Amistad, un vínculo muy especial que se formaba entre jinete y montura, más fuerte que los lazos familiares incluso.

Allí al fin, a lomos de su dragón y con el mundo entero extendiéndose a sus pies, la princesa rememoró su primer encuentro. La Elección del Dragón era un ritual sencillo, pero muy importante. Lucy tenía que pasear por el establo hasta que sintiera la llamada de uno de los dragones. Pasó una mañana entera de arriba abajo junto a Laxus sin resultado alguno, y ya empezaba a desesperarse cuando un brillo rojizo captó su atención.

Lo encontró tumbado en una esquina sombría, dormitando. Perezosamente, el dragón entreabrió un ojo y, cuando su somnolienta vista logró enfocar la silueta de la princesa, alzó la cabeza y la contempló con curiosidad.

— Es este. — Dijo triunfal.

— No, ese no, tiene que ser otro. — Laxus negó con la cabeza— Ese es demasiado joven y nervioso, podría resultar peligroso, alteza. ¿Estáis segura?

— No hay duda. Es este.

El capitán resopló, pensando en cómo iba a decírselo al rey sin que éste se pusiera histérico.

— Está bien. ¿Y cómo vais a llamarlo?

Lucy se acercó al dragón y Laxus le lanzó un grito de advertencia. Aquel dragón les había costado unas cuantas quemaduras a varios de sus mejores hombres. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, no se movió cuando la princesa abrazó con ternura su hocico.

— Igneel. — Dijo ella, retirándose suavemente— Se llama Igneel.

Desde aquel día, la princesa había pasado mucho tiempo en la cuadra de su dragón. Le contaba cómo le había ido el día, cosas sobre su vida, le leía sus libros favoritos y, a veces, le contaba historias que ella misma se inventaba. El dragón la escuchaba atentamente, como si su voz fuera el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

* * *

Una ligera turbulencia la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Distraída como estaba, no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que habían volado. Igneel era muy rápido y no le cabía duda de que habían dejado el palacio muchos kilómetros atrás ya.

— Igneel, ¿qué pasa?

El dragón parecía nervioso, y pronto Lucy supo por qué. Pese a los esfuerzos que pusieron por esquivarlo, terminaron viéndose rodeados por un espeso banco de niebla. La princesa trató de dedicarle al dragón unas palabras tranquilizadoras, pero ella misma estaba asustada. De pronto sintieron una fuerte sacudida y el dragón se precipitó en picado contra el suelo. Era como si aquella misteriosa niebla hubiera inmovilizado sus alas. Lucy salió despedida de la montura.

— ¡Lucy!

En un hábil giro, Igneel la acogió entre sus poderosas patas y amortiguó el impacto de la caída con su propio cuerpo.

Una nube de polvo se alzó provocando que Lucy tosiera violentamente. Miró a su alrededor, pero no logró ver a nadie. Sin embargo, estaba segura de haber oído una voz que gritaba su nombre justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

— Lucy…

Ahí estaba otra vez.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Puedes… oírme?

— ¿Qué? Pues claro que puedo oírte, ¡no estoy sorda!

Casi a tientas, ya que la nube de polvo aún no se había posado del todo, Lucy avanzó en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, pero allí sólo estaba Igneel, que con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie. El dragón la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡Puedes oírme!

Lucy volvió a mirar en derredor, cada vez más desconcertada.

— No puede ser…— Miró al dragón— ¿Eres tú quién habla?

— ¡Lucy! ¡Puedes oírme! — La voz de Igneel rebosaba júbilo.

La princesa se sujetó la frente con una mano y se sentó de golpe en el suelo.

— Debo de haberme dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer. Eso o hemos muerto.

— Lo siento mucho Lucy, de pronto me sentí absorbido por esa extraña niebla y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estábamos dando tumbos por el aire… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

— ¡No, basta! Esto no está pasando… ¡Los dragones no hablan!

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo entonces?

— Ser producto de mi imaginación. Eres una alucinación en mi cabeza, ¿me oyes? ¡Una alucinación! ¡Y nada más!

— Supongo que no es un buen momento para confesarte que no soy un dragón, ¿no?

— ¿Que no eres un dragón? ¡Mírate, Igneel!

— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

— ¿Igneel? —El dragón asintió— ¡Pero es tu nombre!

— No, Igneel era mi padre. Yo me llamo Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

— Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dragneel? ¡Venga ya! ¿Pretendes que me crea que eres el príncipe perdido?

— ¡Es la verdad!

Ambos resoplaron a la vez y se dieron la espalda. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes que a ambos se les hicieron eternos. Lucy comenzó a dar vueltas a todo lo que el dragón acababa de decirle. De alguna manera, sentía que siempre lo había sabido. Había elegido para él el nombre de Igneel precisamente porque algo en él le había recordado al rey que había muerto luchando contra un poderoso dragón: Acnologia. El resultado de la batalla fue que tanto el dragón como el príncipe habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Todo el mundo en Fiore conocía aquella leyenda. Con el tiempo, habían dejado de buscar al príncipe y los Heartfilia subieron al trono.

— Hay algo que no entiendo— Susurró, rompiendo el incómodo silencio— Natsu Dragneel era humano, ¿cómo acabaste convertido en dragón?

— Es una larga historia…

Un grito los interrumpió y ambos se volvieron a la velocidad del rayo en la dirección de la que había provenido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a un pequeño gato azul que temblaba entre unos arbustos.

— ¡Haaaappyyyy!

Una gata blanca se acercó volando y se posó cerca de él, observando a los intrusos con fuego en la mirada.

— ¿Quiénes sois? Debería daros vergüenza, ¡menudo susto le habéis dado al pobrecito!

— ¡Un gato que habla! — gritaron Lucy y Natsu a la par.

— ¡No somos gatos! Somos Exceed— protestó la gata— Me llamo Charle y él es Happy. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

— ¿Exceed? Creí que sólo eran cuentos de hadas…

Lucy sentía que toda aquella información era demasiado para ella y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Natsu le ofreció una de sus patas para que se sentara y ella la aceptó de buen grado.

— Yo soy Natsu y ella es Lucy. Esa niebla nos arrastró hasta aquí ¿nos podéis decir dónde estamos?

— ¿Qué? ¿La niebla? ¡Eso es imposible! La niebla debería evitar precisamente que los humanos... — Un fuerte temblor recorrió el suelo y los sorprendió.

Happy los señaló, con los ojos inundados de terror.

— ¡Lo habéis despertado!

— ¿Despertado? — Preguntó Lucy, extrañada— ¿A quién?

—¡A Acnologia! —Gritó Charle, presa del terror.

Un rugido feroz retumbó en la lejanía y a la princesa se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

— ¿Acnologia está aquí? —La voz de Natsu, que antes había sonado jovial y despreocupada, estaba de pronto terriblemente seria.

El dragón dejó a Lucy en el suelo con cuidado y se preparó para alzar el vuelo.

— ¡Natsu, no! ¿Dónde vas? Si es realmente el dragón de la leyenda será demasiado peligroso.

El dragón se agachó junto a ella y sonrió cuando se abrazó a su hocico.

— No vayas, por favor…

— Lo siento, Lucy, tengo que hacerlo. Acnologia mató a mi padre y no descansaré hasta haber vengado su muerte. No permitiré que haga daño a nadie más. Pero antes de irme hay algo que necesito enseñarte. Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Ella obedeció y, al instante, una oleada de recuerdos y emociones la embargó. Pero no eran suyos, sino de Natsu. Comprendió así de pronto que, desde el primer momento en que la vio, la presencia de Lucy había sido para él como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad de su tristeza. Supo que esperaba ansioso sus visitas y que atesoraba cada una de las historias que ella le había contado. Así, el cariño había ido aumentando en el pecho del dragón hasta convertirse en un amor abrasador.

— Ventajas de ser un dragón, puedo mostrarte mis recuerdos. —Su voz denotaba un deje de tristeza— Adiós, Lucy.

Alzó el vuelo y se lanzó al encuentro del asesino de su padre haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no regresar junto a la princesa, que gritaba su nombre, desesperada.

* * *

Lucy se abrazó las rodillas y lloró, desconsolada. A lo lejos se escuchaba la lucha de los dragones y, aunque aquello la llenaba de congoja, en el fondo también le infundía esperanza, pues mientras siguiera escuchándolos pelear sabría que Natsu seguía con vida. Se sentía tan minúscula y tan impotente que en el momento en el que había resbalado por su mejilla la primera lágrima las demás la sucedieron como un torrente imparable.

— Lucy, no llores más.— Happy se había sentado a su lado y trataba de consolarla ofreciéndole pescado.

— Mira que eres burro. —Le reprendió Charle, que caminaba en círculos, inquieta— Esto es malo, muy malo. Si Natsu no consigue derrotar a Acnologia, todo Fiore sufrirá.

— Tengo que hacer algo.— dijo Lucy entre sollozos— Dime Charle, ¿qué puedo hacer?

— No hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Enfrentarte tú sola a Acnologia?

— Está esa opción, Charle. — Propuso Happy con timidez.

— No, eso no, no… o… ¿sí? —Charle miró a Lucy con los ojos entrecerrados— Habéis dicho que la niebla os arrastró hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —La rubia asintió— ¿Tienes idea de dónde es aquí? —La princesa negó con la cabeza— Tu amigo y tú habéis sido atraídos por el poder de la isla flotante de Tenroujima.

— Tenroujima… ¿Es posible?

— Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún humano pisaba esta isla. Si vosotros habéis llegado, significa que tú eres la elegida. —Explicó Charle, más como una reflexión para sí misma que para Lucy.

— La elegida, ¿para qué?

— Sígueme, enseguida lo sabrás.

La Exceed condujo a la princesa Heartfilia a través de un espeso bosque. Cada golpe en la batalla de los dragones sonaba como un trueno que se acompasaba con los latidos de su corazón. Finalmente, llegaron a una gruta semioculta en la montaña.

— No puedo ir más allá. —Se disculpó Charle— Tienes que entrar en esa cueva. Ahí está lo único que puede salvar a Natsu y a Fiore de la aniquilación total.

— Muchas gracias, Charle, Happy. — La princesa los abrazó.

— Ten cuidado, Lucy.— Le rogó el Exceed azul mientras él y su compañera la veían desaparecer, devorada por la oscuridad del túnel.

* * *

En el interior de la cueva no había un atisbo de luz, de manera que Lucy tenía que avanzar palpando la rocosa pared. Aquel lugar era un auténtico laberinto de túneles que serpenteaban por el interior de Tenroujima. Ya empezaba a desesperarse creyendo que se había perdido, cuando vio una débil luz en la lejanía. Siguió el tenue resplandor hasta una amplia estancia en cuyo centro reposaba una dama cristalizada. Su cabello, largo y dorado, envolvía por completo su diminuto cuerpo. Lucy se acercó, titubeando. Era realmente hermosa. De pronto, la dama abrió los ojos y sonrió desde el interior de su cárcel de cristal, dándole un susto de muerte a la princesa.

— Lucy Heartfilia,— sonó una voz en su cabeza— he esperado durante mucho tiempo a que alguien puro de corazón llegara a esta isla sagrada. Mi nombre es Mavis, y soy la guardiana del poder conocido como Fairy Heart. Ahora que al fin me has encontrado, te haré entrega de él, con la confianza de que sabrás emplearlo con sabiduría.

Empujada por una fuerza misteriosa, Lucy rozó con sus dedos la superficie de cristal y, entonces, se vio envuelta en llamas plateadas.

* * *

Natsu estaba agotado. Acnologia era un rival realmente fuerte, pero él no pensaba rendirse. Aunque le costara la vida, estaba decidido a detener a aquel dragón. Estaba a punto de arremeter contra él de nuevo, cuando de pronto la oyó.

— ¡Natsu!

— ¿Lucy? ¡Lucy! ¡Aléjate! Es demasiado peligroso.

Intentó ir hacia donde estaba la chica, pero Acnologia le cortó el paso y le lanzó un bocado que logró esquivar por los pelos. Cuando por fin logró localizar a la princesa, esta estaba rodeada de llamas plateadas. Como si hubiera una conexión misteriosa entre ellos, el dragón supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Escupió una bocanada de fuego sobre su enemigo que, si bien no le afectó lo más mínimo, sí lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Natsu pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba Lucy, que se subió a su lomo de un salto. Acnologia rugió y se abalanzó sobre ellos. El baile de las dos bestias era pura poesía recortada contra el cielo, que ya comenzaba a teñirse con el escarlata del atardecer. Consiguieron colocarse al fin sobre Acnologia y, entonces, se lanzaron contra él envueltos ambos en las plateadas llamas de Fairy Heart.

* * *

Acnologia yacía muerto en el suelo. A unos metros de él, Natsu había vuelto a amortiguar la caída de Lucy y la estrechaba contra su pecho en medio de un enorme socavón.

— Lucy, despierta— Susurró con dulzura, acariciándole la cara.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Natsu… ¡Eres humano!

El muchacho pelirrosa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Fue mi padre quien me transformó en dragón antes de morir, con la esperanza de que algún día derrotara a Acnologia. Ahora que él ha muerto, mi maldición también ha desaparecido.

— Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo… — Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar copiosamente por sus mejillas.

Natsu las apartó con el pulgar para después apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

— No sabes cuántas veces he deseado poder estar así, en mi forma humana, contigo.

La princesa no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó sobre él, que no se lo esperaba. Rodaron por el suelo hasta que se detuvieron y Natsu acabó tendido sobre Lucy. Se miraron fijamente y, poco a poco, el muchacho se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se besaron, poniendo en aquel beso todos los sentimientos enjaulados.

Charlie y Happy los llevaron de vuelta a Fiore, donde Jude y Layla esperaban preocupados el regreso de su hija. Todo el reino celebró el regreso de su príncipe perdido y la historia de cómo Lucy y Natsu habían vencido a Acnologia se convirtió en una leyenda que pasó de padres a hijos durante generaciones. En cuanto a los héroes, un año más tarde se casaron y vivieron felices hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
